


We Belong Here Together

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Married Couple, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: Sequel to "The Lies We Tell Ourselves", directly follows the events of that story. Now that Jon knows how Lin feels, Lin has one more hurdle-- telling everything to his wife.Vanessa's more open to the idea of polyamory than Lin suspects.
Relationships: Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda/Vanessa Nadal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. "How Do I Say This...?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nick_carragay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick_carragay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lies We Tell Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383603) by [AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan). 

Love is ridiculously complicated. Sometimes, we complicate it more than it needs to be. But in the end, if we're true to ourselves and our feelings, things work themselves out. Or, at least, we hope they do. Hope is the thing that makes us want to keep going and pushes us forward. For Lin-Manuel Miranda, it had done so much more. . . it had allowed him to be his true self for the first time in years. 

It had taken Lin a while to realize and accept that he was bisexual, but once he had, he embraced every part of it. There was only one problem with that now. He had fallen in love in the middle of a major Broadway production, despite the fact that he was already happily married. Lin had been over the moon when Vanessa Nadal, the high school crush he barely had the guts to approach, had reconnected with him in college. When he married her, he was content. His peace with being off the market was well made, even when they were still dating. It had all shattered when he had been asked to record a promo video for his musical "In the Heights", co-promoting Spring Awakening. That promo had stirred something that Lin had tried to bury for years. 

When Lin had met Jonathan Groff, one of the two stars of the show, he'd tried to pass off their electric chemistry by joking about it in freestyle form. _"Damn, he's so cute!/Okay, I'm sorry, but it's true!"_ At the time, Jon had gone along with the idea for the promo, standing there with a slight smirk as Lin did what only Lin could do. But the problem had been that Lin couldn't follow his own warning. 

_Don't look in his eyes. _It was impossible. To complicate matters further, Lin had been exactly right. With one look, Jon had swept him in. There was no going back now, not even if Lin wanted to. The more time he spent with Jon, the more he began to realize that going back was the exact opposite of what he wanted. There were only two real problems. The first was that Lin was married. Until now, that marriage had been a happy one. He had married Vanessa Nadal because he loved her, and could not envision his life without her. The second problem was that Jon had convinced himself that because of Vanessa, there could be nothing more than friendship between them. Lin was not the kind of man to cheat on his wife. An affair on-stage, playing the character of Hamilton, was one thing. But for him to actually step outside of his marriage was quite another. That was why Jon had never hoped for anything, never dared to ask. Lin loved his wife. 

But Jon never realized that Lin loved him, too. If there was one thing Jon knew, it was that Lin was a ball of contradictions. He was the kind of guy to admit that he 'seemed kinda gay', but then brag about getting to kiss his female co-star in eight shows a week. If that wasn't the very definition of the word, no one could tell him what was. 

* * *

Now, years later, they were here, both of them starring in Lin's second smash-hit musical. When Lin had called Jon about the possibility of working together, he was met with the same reactions as the rest of the cast-- a healthy dose of skepticism. No one believed Lin could pull this off, except maybe Lin, Tommy, and Alex. Everybody else was just along for the ride. Jon never thought it could be one of the biggest moments of his life, or that it would change him forever. But here he was. Here they were. Together. Lin hadn't changed a bit, either. He was still the same electric, magnetic, flirty guy he had been when they'd filmed that ridiculous promo, and Jon hoped her never changed. 

Jon was waiting for Lin, who had told him with a foreboding sort of tone that they needed to talk. All Jon knew was that it sounded important. He spent twenty minutes staring at the lime green walls of his dressing room, trying to focus on anything but the mirror. Lin was sneaky. If he let himself be caught off guard, well. . . 

Everyone knew how Lin was. The jokes, the glomping kisses that made Jon's skin tingle and his breath catch in the back of his throat. But he was also married, and mostly straight. _Mostly. _  
  
_Don't think like that. Jesus. _Jon mentally reminded himself that Lin wasn't his to claim. He stared into his mirror and practiced what he was going to say. 

"Linguini... I think we need to have an important talk about some things. . ." , he began, not even noticing when the door softly clicked open and shut again, then locked. 

"Yeah, Groffsauce, we do. Sit. Cause I'm not sure how to say this. . ."


	2. Things We Thought We'd Never Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the one moment Jon never expected.

Jon barely registered the thickness in Lin's voice. His mind was still caught on the fact that the two of them were alone together. This wasn't the first time they had been alone in a room together. What was so different about this particular instance that his heart was racing? He focused on different aspects of the room, trying to pin one down, desperate to find out what made him so frightened.   
  
The dressing rooms at the Richard Rogers had never made him feel the way he did now. His chest tightened, and he could feel his palms beginning to sweat. Lin, on the other hand, appeared calm and collected. Jon wasn't shocked. He admired Lin for being his usual confident self, even when there were people around him freaking out. The room began to feel heavy. Jon hadn't prayed for others to hear in many years, not since he had come out and been rejected by some of the people closest to him, but if he were ever going to start again, this might be the perfect time for it. The silence was maddening, and Jon could tell from Lin's measured gaze that he was waiting, holding back. The question on Jon's mind could have echoed through the hallway if he'd spoken aloud.

"What are you waiting for? Say something already!"

"Something.", Lin quipped, and Jon's face went scarlet. Good God, this man was going to kill him. There was no way to deny that he wouldn't mind dying like this. He was playing a role that he loved, with a person he adored close to him. If only Lin knew how much he adored him. He was always going to deflect and make jokes. That was Lin's way. He wouldn't change, and no one wanted him to. Jon could not make him change, no one could do that. All he could do was to love him. Lin realized too late that the quip was out of line. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You know I've always cared about you. But this is complicated. It's. . . messy, and I don't know what to do."

"Because you're straight?"

"Because I never thought it was possible to love two people at once. . . until. . .", Lin paused. His eyes snapped shut and he forced himself to take a step back. He'd never minded being here with Jon before but this was different. He had the weight of everything on his shoulders. The show, and his family were both depending on him. He was a married man. A married man who had fallen in love with someone who wasn't his wife. A married man who had fallen in love with his gay best friend. 

"I'm... definitely not straight. Bi, maybe pansexual, hell, I don't know.", he offered after a beat. Jon's eyes were suddenly misty and sympathetic, not at all the response Lin had expected. He wanted Jon to hold him, to feel his friend hanging onto him as he whispered that everything else would be okay. Lin sat down at just the right moment, putting his hand on Jon's knee. Jon didn't know how to respond so he let it linger there. There were so many other people he could have told, and yet, here they were. 

"So am I imagining things or is there something here? What about Vanessa and the kids?"

"That's just it. She knows... I mean, she knows part of it. That I'm--", Lin sighed, searching for the perfect word for it, and finally settling on "...not straight. Fuckin' hate labels, you know me."

"Yeah, I get it, Linguini. It's okay. But why tell me. Why not Chris or Javi?"

"Javi's got his own shit to deal with. They'd both just tell me to lock you in a room with me and... well, you know how filthy their minds get-- and don't even ask me about Diggs, we _all _know how he feels." Jon had to laugh at that. Daveed had a one-track mind where relationships were concerned and his response would have been far from appropriate. A sense of dread hit Jon in the pit of his stomach. Lin hadn't told Vanessa everything. 

"You know you have to tell her."

"I do, and I'm scared. What if she won't let me be with you?"

"I don't mind. We could find a way. We'll make this work somehow. But I think she's more open than you realize."

"To what?"

"Polyamory. Because, let's face it, you're not leaving your wife for me. You know, I was beginning to think I'd die before I heard you admit you loved me out loud." Lin smiled to himself. Jon knew him so well. Even if he wanted to leave Vanessa, his heart and time were bound to her and she would always be his primary partner, his focus. He had married her, chosen her, and he was not going to give that up for anything. Lin agreed he would talk to Vanessa about it. He could only hope that the discussion could go well. Vanessa had always been as much of an ally as he was, but would she be open to letting her husband follow his heart?


End file.
